How I met your Father
by AkikoMika
Summary: Ichigo was upset that her husband wasn't back for their anniversary yet. Her kids decide to ask her how she met their dad to help preoccupy her. -DISCLAIMER-*Obvious the main character is mine, but the rest of the Avengers are not. If they were I would be pretty rich and wouldn't need to write a disclaimer.*


How I Meet Your Father

The night was warm and the wind was soft. Stars gleamed in the black sky that was void of any clouds. As I watched a helicopter pass in the distance I sighed. I was thinking back to years before, then my kids came running up to me. They seem to be up to something and excited about whatever it was. I looked back and forth between their smiling faces in curiosity. Finally I decided to ask,

"Is there something I can help you two with?"

They looked at each other and looked as though they didn't want to ask anymore. Then my youngest spoke up.

"Mommy, we wanted to know how you and Daddy meet."

I was surprised by this question. My kids haven't really asked such intimate questions before, especially about their dad. They must have noticed my questioning expression, for my oldest then added,

"We thought it might cheer you up to talk about dad."

Admittingly I have been feeling upset. My husband has been away for a few months on important business. He had gone home quite some time ago. I was hoping he would be back before today. Today is our anniversary. Yep, we married on Christmas. It was the best Christmas ever!

Sighing I responded, "Yes, I will tell you."

10 years ago

My name is Ichigo. Weird, maybe to mainstream people, but I absolutely adore my name. Along with my unique name I have a unique occupation. It is my job to track, and record any activity pertaining to the group known as "The Earths Heroes" or the Avengers. Some people had viewed this job as crazy, and the people to apply to be even crazier.

This job meant great money, opportunities, and benefits. That was all I cared about at the beginning. I knew the danger of it all, for I had to be up close and personal with every member and villain associated with the Avengers. Little did I actually know that I was going to become really close with one of my subjects.

Anyways, back to the actual story. I had been trailing the activity of the Avengers for some time. I know that they are now taking to the sky in their huge air- ship. This happened after their enemy escaped. A malicious enemy that had killed thousands in a matter of days, and controlled many others for his plans.

The Avengers were now deciding on their next course of action and trying to locate His where about. I felt bad, because it seemed as if my tracking skills were far greater than that of the Avengers. Upon locating Him at his hide out I couldn't help but go in. I took photos, documented any and everything.

Unfortunately, my senses are not very good. I turned around to discover I had been caught. I didn't know what else to do except grab my camera and run. This proved to be futile, for I was caught by none other than their leader. He looked down at me with interest.

"How, may I ask, did you get in here without being detected for this long?"

"I walked in, as per usual." I couldn't help but respond sarcastically,

He just smiled and shrugged at my response. Even though he was smiling, I was on edge. I have followed his activity as well and I know his ways. He straightened up and began walking down the long corridor. His guards urged me forward automatically. I was nervous because I wasn't exactly sure where I was going or what was to happen.

Then we entered into a room that was filled with scientist that has been reported missing from around the world. Each one selected by their skills and knowledge. They were all working with the tesseract; a cubical power source that seems to still have secrets within it.

"What do you think of my… empire." He asked, gesturing with his hands to the set up.

"To be honest, it is impressive." I stated,

He looked at me with fascination in his eyes.

"Do you understand what is exactly going on here?"

"I'm pretty sure that it is a scheme to destroy or take over the world" I said in a matter- of- fact tone.

"So, you are not completely clueless."

I became irritated at the fact that he questioned my mentality. This wannabe villain just actually insulted me.

"Hey, I really don't appreciate you questioning my intellect."

"My, my. You are rather feisty too." He said with an intrigued gleam in his eyes,

"I would think that had to do with her hair, sir." Piped up a guard,

I felt a vain in my forehead throb as I tried to conceal my anger. He just referred to my red hair as the reason for my attitude. I felt this to be a little out of line. We gingers are not all so fiery; just a lucky few.

"Now Hawkeye, I do not feel that that was anyway to treat our guest." He chided,

"I'm very sorry for my unruliness, Loki, sir." Hawkeye bowed and apologized to me.

I found this to be quit amusing and had to milk it for all it was worth. So I said,

"Very well, just see to it that it doesn't happen again!"

I could hear the man known as Loki laugh at this little play I had so graciously supplied.

For some strange reason Loki had decided to keep me, like I was some kind of bird. No, he didn't put me in a hanging cage for all to see. He did; however, put me in a little prison cell over night, but would let me out during the day.

For two days he would just let me wander around, with guards of course. Then as time went on he would join us and talk only to me. He would ask me what I thought of his ideas. I would be honest if they were good or bad, no matter how evil.

At one point it came down to just the two of us. No guards to watch my every move. Apparently, Loki thought I was harmless enough; well in a physical way, mentally I would not promise that anyone could survive. Since we were finally alone, I gained the courage to ask him a few questions. One such as,

"Why have you decided to take over the world; especially this world?"

He seemed to think for a while. Not about the answer, but whether or not he should answer my question. I actually wouldn't be upset if he didn't want to tell me. The less I know the better… I guess.

"My tale is long and does not end happily." He stated,

"Not all stories will seem to end happily; it depends on your own point of view."

He seemed a little surprised by this response, but then he nodded his head and chuckled.

"I suppose you are correct."

We continued walking down the corridor in silence. This continued until we reached a door. I didn't recognize this door, for I had been all over this "empire" and I don't remember coming across this place. He opened it and gestured that I walk in. I had become so comfortable around him and the place that I thought nothing of it.

Loki closed the door behind him and clapped his hands. Lights came on to reveal a master bedroom. For being underground it was beautiful. There was a fireplace in the front wall. Off to the left of it was a bookshelf filled with many books I had never heard of. The bed had silk comforters and bed sheets. The comforter was black with a gold underside; the sheets were just as black. The curtains hanging around the bed were forest green. Close to the bed there was a glass display case. Inside was an outfit that was something I had seen many times since following the Avengers. Loki's golden armor, flowing green cape, black leather pants and shirt, and finally his golden helmet were before me.

The only thing that brought me out of my trance was Loki's voice. I turned around and noticed that he had somehow started a fire already and was leaning against the mantle.

"Like I had said before, my story isn't a happy one." He began,

I hoped that I wasn't pressuring him too much, but he continued,

"I come from a planet known as Asgard, but that is not my home planet. I was adopted by the person I thought to be my father. The worst part is my home planet and the planet from which I hale from are common enemies. What a thing to find out in the course of a day."

I was surprised by what he was telling me; my surprise then turned into shock as I heard the rest of his story. He tried to take over his own world from his dad and an arrogant brother. Or at least he was arrogant. He explained that the earth was interesting to his brother so, like most brothers he wanted to destroy what his brother liked. Jeopardizing the earth once before, and then being trapped in a void for the longest time. It just seemed like too much to listen to let alone go through.

He looked up to see what my expression was. I guess he wasn't able to really find what he was looking for, because he came over to me. He gently placed his hand on my cheek and asked,

"What are you think right now? I cannot tell."

"I was just thinking about how I couldn't possibly have gone through all of that."

"Hhm… I am surprised that I was even able to keep my sanity."

I looked at him skeptically. You call unleashing a killer robot on your brother not crazy. Man, I would hate to know his definition of 'sanity'. I didn't want to tell him that though.

"Ichigo?" He looked at me with curiosity.

Apparently I had stayed quiet for far too long.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking a little more. Don't mind me." I responded,

"What were you thinking about?" He questioned,

"Nothing in particular." I shrugged and stepped over to the bookshelf this time. Feeling a little awkward about our closeness, I picked up a book and acted like I was reading. He didn't seem to appreciate this, for he came over to me and grabbed my wrist. Not hard, surprisingly he was very gentle. I looked up into his eyes and he looked into mine as if trying to read them.

Before I knew it I was in his lap on the bad. I didn't even realize that we were moving. My face turned a bright red and he chuckled at my nervousness.

"W- what is so funny?" I asked as I squirmed in his grasp.

"You become flustered while sitting in my lap, but don't show any emotion when you came face to face with me and my guards." He laughed,

"Well, I- I… I don't know! I'm a weird person!" I screeched,

He laughed at my reactions and then leaned his head against my back. I didn't want to keep breathing in fear that he might actually hear my heart skip a beat. I could feel my blush move to my ears. I closed my eyes wishing that I could move from this spot, but not from Loki's warmth. Then I felt myself being lifted up and turned around. He now had me sitting in his lap facing him. I looked up at him and noticed that he was actually smiling like he was having fun. I couldn't stop myself as I leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.

I don't know what exactly came over me, but once I noticed I stopped quickly and looked down. He seemed surprised by my actions too, but wasn't upset by it. Wrapping his arms around my waist, Loki pulled me closer. He then started to lean back, pulling me with him to where I laid on top of him. I listened to the beat of his heart and snuggled closer to his warmth. He whispered something to me but I don't know what it was, for I was already drifting to sleep.

When I awoke the next morning I was at home in my own bed. I looked around wondering if it was all a dream. Though, I knew it couldn't be a dream, my mind was telling me I should be sure. Looking at my clock I noticed it was 9:30 in the morning on a Saturday. I had been stuck in Loki's "empire" for almost a week; can't say that I mind.

A thought then crossed my mind. _Maybe if I track the Avengers again I can find Loki. _I will admit it, I missed him. I understood him and I feel that that is what he needs. He's not all bad, for if he was he wouldn't have let me live.

Jumping up I grabbed my jacket and dashed to the door. I didn't care that I was still in the same clothes; I just wanted to see him again.

The first place I went was to my last lead, which was Loki's "empire". I went to open the old doors to the abandon warehouse, but it was locked. There was a pad lock and chains visible through the crack in the door. Knowing that it was humanly impossible to deadbolt and chain a door from the inside and still get out; I figured that there was another way in.

I searched the whole perimeter but there was no other way in. Well, that is what I thought until I had seen a man hole not far off. Let me explain, this man hole isn't really anything special except that it is the only one around for miles. With that being said what purpose does it serve if there are no facilities located here? _(Please don't tell me I have to spell it out for people.)_

Being the amazing investigator that I am, I found an iron pole to prop open the cover and jump down. Let me tell you, if you have a phone, purchase the flashlight application. This would be an even better investment if you have a job that will take you to unknown places. For example, crawling through an unused sewer trying to locate the one you love…

Anyways, a few rats and cobwebs later, I found the latter that leads to the inside of the warehouse. Taking a deep breath I began my ascent. Pushing the cover to the side, I climbed out. I looked around to see that everyone and everything was gone. No trace of any life could be found. _Wait a minute, maybe it's still here. _I thought as I rushed through the corridors to the hallway that I had been in the previous night. I finally found the door I had been searching for. _Loki's room. Please, please, please… _I opened the door slowly, for I was afraid of what I would see. Upon opening the door my fears were confirmed. All of Loki's things were gone. The bed, bookshelf, and even the fireplace were no long there. I turned to the space near the bed; no glass display case was seen. I became teary eyed, and sat on the floor. Pulling my knees to my chest I began to cry. _Why did I have to fall asleep? Why didn't I realize my feelings sooner?_

I didn't know what else to do at that moment, so I just sat there for… in all honesty I don't even know how long. I just didn't want to move from this room, but then at the same time I did. Complicated, yeah, I know. Finally, I picked myself up off the floor. _Don't be the damsel in distress._ I chanted to myself as a trudged back to the man hole and jumped down. I crawled back slowly through the sewer. I wasn't sure what to do when I get out of here. Following the Avengers would be painful.

As I neared the end of the tunnel the ground started to shake. I stumbled a little; once the ground ceased to shake I quickly ascended the latter and climbed out. Buildings were smoking and on fire. I then had this feeling that I just might see Loki again.

I ran to my car as fast as I could. Starting my car I quickly drove to down town New York. Once I reached the outskirts of the city I was stopped by traffic. People were running from the city and abandoning their cars. I, of course, went in the opposite direction and pushed through the crowd.

A portal was swirling overhead. Aliens were still coming out and many were already out, but more importantly many were already dead. There was one in particular that looked absolutely terrifying that was blown in half. I ran past it trying to dodge any and every obstacle. Being the clumsy and lucky one, I tripped over a piece of debris and hit my head on the ground. I sat up and touched my forehead and noticed blood, but at this point in time I didn't care.

I then heard a noise that sounded like a rocket flying overhead. Of course I could never be so lucky as to see a rocket, but a type of bomb instead. It looked like it could destroy, well, New York easily. The thought didn't stop me, I continued to run. I then heard the bomb again, but some other fuel injected object was near it causing the sounds to clash.

Looking up I noticed Tony Stark or as others best know him, Iron Man, pushing the rocket to the portal entrance. I watched in amazement as he disappeared into the portal. It seemed as if the whole world was holding its breath. It took less than five minutes, but it seemed to take forever. Iron Man was shot out of the portal with force from the explosion. You could tell that no normal person could survive that speed and impact that should be soon to follow.

I forced myself to look forward and continue to run. I waited to hear the sick sound of something crashing to the earth, but nothing happened. I sighed, _Maybe he was saved, anyways, let's keep going._ As I came around the corner I was stopped by some straggling police officers.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but you can't go any further." A burly man boomed,

"I have to find Loki! Now leave me alone!" I yelled,

This didn't faze the police officer. He just grabbed me and started to pull me towards an ambulance. I struggled against him of course but come on, this guy was huge. It was like little orphan Annie trying to pull away from King Kong. It just wasn't going to happen.

"Please, have this woman checked out. She has a gash on her head and is trying to find someone named Loki."

"I'm fine! Now if you would be so kind as to let. Me. Go!" I screeched,

The paramedics climbed down from the back of their vehicle and said,

"Miss, just come with me please."

The other paramedic was a woman. She took a firm grasp of my upper arm and said softly,

"Just come with us, Sweetie. We will take care of you."

I tried to struggle more, but they lifted me into the vehicle and strapped me down. They apparently grew tired of my struggling and gave me a sedative. As I began to lose consciousness I couldn't help but curse those stupid police officers and the moronic paramedics.

The very next morning I woke up in a hospital bed. This time I wasn't surprised about where I was, for the whole time I was under the sedative I dreamt of me coming close to Loki and then being forced away by these morons. I just sat there not wanting to see anyone. I knew that the Avengers had won and Loki was probably dead or being taken somewhere at this very moment. A nurse then came in and asked how I was feeling. I didn't answer; I'm a very resilient. She then laid a piece of paper on the night stand and informed me that someone, who wished to stay anonymous, left me a message.

Of course I was quit confused about this, but I stayed quiet until the nurse left. I picked up the folded piece of paper and read its content. My heart all but stopped beating. I couldn't contain my excitement. I pressed the 'Help' button repeatedly until the nurse rushed in.

"Grab my clothes, and prepare for me to check out!" I exclaimed,

"Are you well enough to leave, ma'am? You had quit a knot on your head." She questioned,

"Listen to me, you pompous! If I were not well would I be standing and grabbing my things so quickly?" I replied,

She seemed frightened by the hostility in my voice. I then continued,

"Don't just stand there with your mouth hanging open! Go grab my clothes and prepare my papers for check out!"

The nurse then left quickly. I was pretty proud of the fact that I made her almost fall over her own feet. _Serves her right for questioning me. _Just as quickly as she left, the nurse came back in with my own clothes and then left even faster.

I changed into my mainstream jeans and tank top, and high- tailed it out of my room. The nurse stood at the desk with the receptionist with my papers in hand. I signed on the dotted line and then left. Neither of them questioned me and I wouldn't care if they did.

I then realized that I was without a car and obviously there was going to be no public transportation systems up and running. I threw all care to the wind and ran as fast as I could to my destination. I dodged people, utility vehicles, and debris as I focused on my task.

Once I finally reached my destination, my heart was pounding. It wasn't from running. It was from what I saw before me. There were the Avengers in casual wares, conversing with one another. Then Thor came into view, pulling someone with him.

It was Loki. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him. I was so excited, but mad about everything they had on him. I mean common, was the muzzle of shame necessary? I tried to focus in on what Thor was saying.

"I will be taking him back to Asgard, there he will receive punishment and be imprisoned for life."

My knees grew weak at the thought of Loki being locked up for life and never having the chance to see him again. So, I did what any nonmainstream person would do; I ran up to Loki. I had seen the shock in everyone's face as I pushed passed them and threw my arms around Loki. Loki himself was surprised at first but then relaxed. I held onto him tightly, afraid that one of these people might try to remove me from him.

"You can't take him!" I yelled,

Everyone just looked at me like I was crazy (_Which I am use to_). Then professor Banner spoke up,

"What do you mean we 'can't take him'?"

"I love him a- and he's not such a bad person!"

"He's killed thousands of people." Black Widow added,

I couldn't justify what she said, so I just tightened my grip on him. All of them watched me for some time. They didn't really know what to say or do about this situation. Well, except Stark; in turn asked,

"Ok, I'll bite. Who's the girl?"

Thor then dragged Loki away from me and spoke with him about the matter. Once they returned Thor removed the muzzle and chains from Loki. Immediately everyone went on guard.

"Are you sure that it is alright to unbind him?" Hawkeye questioned,

Everyone just stood their ground waiting for the next move. Wondering what might happen next. I was wondering the same thing actually. That is until I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me close. I was so happy to feel this warmth again. Even though I only experienced this feeling once, I craved it now. Finally, Loki spoke,

"You know, I am beginning to question if you are just attracted to danger."

"Apparently I am since I fell in love with you." I teased,

Loki laughed at my playful joke. He was actually smiling around all of these people. This seemed to set everyone at ease. I could feel the tension blow away with the breeze. I then felt a familiar pair of lips press softly against mine. I was so happy at that moment and nothing could ruin it.

Present Day

"So that's how you two met."

I chuckled at my youngest and his excited expression. The memories were still fresh in my mind as if all of it had happened moments ago. I sighed in content.

"Mom, are you still upset?" My oldest asked,

"No, Honey, you were right. Talking about your dad did make things better.

He smiled up at me and hugged me tightly. That is when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"I'm next."

I turned around quickly and there before me stood my husband, Loki. I was so happy that he was home. Just like when we were younger I threw my arms around him and we kissed.

"Sorry I'm so late. Thor needed help with some business in Asgard." He apologized,

"I'm just happy you're home."


End file.
